Malcolm Abrams
Malcolm Abrams(Portrayed by Jake Epstein), was Erica and Jenny's camp mate, as well as Erica's best friend, and later boyfriend. There relationship didn't last long, they broke-up quickly and hated each others guts. Malcolm dated a 14-year-old girl, Rachel Zimmerman, after that.Being Erica; Season 2 Episode 2 Personality Malcolm seems to be a normal teenager, he can be pretty rough when he's angry and is seen to fight back when others pull a trick on him. He's also very scared of other people who talk about him. During his time in camp he later confesses to Erica that he's gay, though he does his best never to show any signs of it in public. He finds it difficult to discuss this or tell others about this and even after he told Erica he still wanted her to keep it a secret.Being Erica; Season 2 Episode 2 Synopsis Season 2 Camp Wakini Malcolm appears in one of Erica's sessions, in which she goes back to camp Wakini to deal with her problems with Malcolm. He makes his first appearance on the beach of the camp, where he's talking to he's friends. Erica, Jenny and there other friend are sunbathing on the beach. After a while, Rachel Zimmerman walks by, Erica decides to tell her there's no hard feelings about her and Malcolm. Malcolm spots the two girls talking and he immediately runs towards them, he asks Rachel what Erica said to her, and Jenny and Malcolm start fighting a little until Erica drags her off. Malcolm kisses Rachel, she leaves also. Beezer, Malcolm's friend, wonders why he acted so weird just now, Malcolm tells him that Erica is crazy and a stalker. Beezer thinks he's just making it all up, Malcolm says that he obviously has something for Erica, he replies the same by saying that he has something for fourteen-year-olds. they then start arguing and Beezer leaves. Little while later, Malcolm is sitting backstage while the other girls including Erica and Jenny do there dance act. After that, Malcolm confronts Erica and tells her that the summer is to short for fighting and calls truce, Erica agrees. Its Malcolm's turn to do he's show, dancing on the song U Can't touch This by MC hammer, he asks Erica to watch this, she lies by saying that she will, and leaves. She enters her cabin and finds the stuff Malcolm had left there to get Erica kicked out off the camp. Little while later, everyone is back at the beach. Malcolm is chatting with some girls and Erica is setting up her canoe. Beezer walks over to Erica and sits next to her, they talk about how paranoid and mean Malcolm turned. Malcolm interrups them by saying that they should go instead of him talking to his ex. After that, the camp leader comes by and tells Malcolm that they need to talk. The camp leader tells him that she received an anonymous note this morning that says that Malcolm has drugs in his cabin, Malcolm denies this and swears that there is nothing there. The leader tells him that if she finds anything he's on the first bus home. Malcolm looks at Erica, who's smiling at him. After that Erica's in a canoe, where she meets Malcolm on the side of the river. Malcolm tells Erica that they need to talk, Erica doesn't have a problem with that and gets out of the canoe. The two are seen walking through the forest after that. Malcolm tells Erica that he isn't stupid to put drugs there. Erica tells him what the point of this conversation is, Malcolm tells her that they should keep away from each other. Erica doesn't trust him after what he did a little while back. After that they keep arguing and miss a sign that says smoke lake. After all there arguing, they end up at the wrong lake. They go back but end up lost in the forest. Eventually they get tired and decide to stop and rest, Erica thinks that they while notice where gone and come to find them eventually. Malcolm is still angry at Erica. Erica decides to set up the tent, Malcolm says that she's doing it wrong and tells her that he will do it and that she has to look for wood. Erica leaves but Malcolm then stops her end tells her he's coming with her because there beers in the woods. They talk a bit and hear some noise, Erica thinks its a beer so the two run away. They later find out that it was a deer. They sit down and Erica wonders what happened between them. Malcolm is still for a moment, Erica wants to talk about it but Malcolm says he's thirsty, Erica walks over to get some water. When she returns, Malcolm surprisingly kisses her. Malcolm tells her he wants to start over and that he doesn't want Rachel and kisses her again, Erica gets angry at him and pushes him away. He apologizes and Erica tells him that one moment he's her friend and the next he's a monster and that he cant decide if he likes her or not. Erica hates the fact that he thinks she's disgusting. Malcolm tells her that there's nothing wrong with her but him. Erica doesn't understand, he tells her that he's gay. Erica is surprised and tells wonders why he didn't say anything earlier. He was scared that she would wreck his whole life with this. They talk for awhile, until help came it was Beezer and Gibby. Gibby wonders if there back together, Erica tells her that she can say that and smiles at Malcolm, they then head for camp.Being Erica; Season 2 Episode 2 References Navigation Category:Characters